wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cycles- A Fanfiction
a smol fanfic yey honeysuckle's written something that isn't completely awful Prologue The wind howled, sending snowflakes spiraling in the winter air. The cliffside gaped, the rocky outcroppings looking as if it were jaws about to snap shut. Something was wrong here, in this empty place. Not just the numbing cold. It was eerie, vacant, and surprisingly lonely. A disfigured dragon lumbered throw the white cover, no more than a silhouette in the blizzard. A yellow tag dangled from its torn ear, what did it say? 004, or something? Numbers at that time didn't matter. It was starving, broken ribs clearly outlined against its chipped gray scales. All it wanted to do was eat. The hunger clawing at its belly was overwhelming. Lost in its desire, it dragged its broken limbs through the snow beneath, staining it reddish-black. The snow parted unusually in one of the lumps on the chilled stone. It took a step forward. Eager now, it clawed at the snow to reveal a small Icewing dragonet, clearly dead for at least a week. The scales on its back had been raw and separated, and the spine was displaced. Food? ''Sure, it was scrawny and sad-looking, but it would have to do. It wouldn't turn down something like this. With a small lunge, it bent down and ripped a chunk of flesh. The savory meat felt as if it was dancing on its tongue. It wanted more. As much as it could take. A small howling noise, as if it was coming from the icy land itself, called. It shrunk back, timid and fearful of what may be near. After glancing around for good measure, it took off in a clumsy sprint. Back into the snowy kingdom it went. Chapter 1- Like Any Other "Friola? Please come up, it's your turn for show and tell." Ms. Caram called. The other students turned towards her, their looks enough to make most nervous. But Friola was confident. She walked up to the front, her small talons scraping the icy floors. The frost walls glistened with the cold sunlight shining in through the thin ice ceiling. ''I'm ready. '' "Alright guys, I brought in something special.", Friola started, reaching into her gray cloth sack for her item. ''Bingo! ''She pulled out a large chunk of cold bark, etched with spirals and drawings. Small rocks were wedged in the marks, the artistry was primitive in an elegant way. "Oooh." went the entire class, gazing at the bark carving in her claws. Friola continued with her speech. "My mommy taught me how to make these. She's very good at art, and we took a trip to the Taiga to get the stuff for it. I can make some for you all, if you want." Friola finished. They nodded vigorously. With a small, rather cute bow, the young dragonet went back to her seat. The class clapped loudly, a few woots here and there. "Great job Friola. You did great." The teacher, or Mrs. Caram congratulated. "Now class, with our show-and-tell session over, it's time for late meal." "Eww!" yelped one of her classmates, and in their heads, all of them were saying the same thing. A chunk of ice, or a platter as Mrs. Caram called it, was dropped onto each desk. Then, the 'late meal' was passed out. It was either a chunk of old polar bear, or a rather bony fish. Today, it happened to be fish. Friola wrinkled her snout and turned away. Mrs. Caram wasn't impressed. "Friola, eat your late meal. If you don't, you'll get hungry. Or, I will have to tell your parents about this." Friola instantly ducked down and began to eat her mackrel. The foul taste was revolting, but she kept at it. "That goes for all of you." Just as they were finishing up, to their relief, the chime sounded. It was more of a clanking noise from the outside hills, marking the end of the class day. Friola rushed out of the ice caves, joining the rest of the class in the way to home. Snow gently kissed the land, falling down slowly and ever so quietly. She jumped up and caught one on her tongue, and to her disappointment, it melted into a small drop of water. Following the others, the continued through the mountains. Chapter 2- Bound To The Present A cold breeze ruffled her spines as Friola trekked, the snow piercingly cold on her light blue scales. The mountains towered over the kingdom, shrouded by white clouds. With a shriek, Sheet, one of her classmates, stumbled and started to lose his grip. Frantically clawing at the soft white snow, he struggled to stay up. Friola bounded down quickly to grab his talons, and then proceeded to pull him up and back onto the snowy outcrop. He nodded a thank you, then the two of them returned to their classmates. This was normal, they did this 5 days a week to get back to their settlements. Friola tried to wash out the terrifying memory of when Otono tripped and fell to his doom. ''Will that ever happen to me? Probably not. I'm super careful and stuff. ''But inside, she wasn't sure. It looked so easy to make one mistake, and have that ultimately end your life. ''Spooky. ''She thought. Friola blinked away the ice crystals threatening to batter her eyes. The mysterious, remote section of the Ice Kingdom that they lived in was only inhabited by few. Almost drowned out by the wind, some of the classmates were bickering. "It's too cold here! Can't we stop by the torchplace?" Whined one. "No duh! It's winter, you big baby!" Another snapped. "Please stop being mean, you guys." One tried to order. As they went higher and higher up into the mountains, a small community of pinewood cabins came into view. Friola's face lit up with a familiar joy and she started to race to the mountaintop, followed by a few other dragonets. They were finally home. Friola sped to the door of one of the smaller cabins. She reached, and with a hefty pull, opened to creaky door. Candlelight lit the room. There was her father, sitting on an old rocking chair by the flickering fireplace. In his hand was a yellowed scroll. He turned to Friola and smiled. "You're home! I missed you." He said as Friola dashed into his arms for a heartfelt hug. "Do you want me to read you a story? I've got a good one right here." Her father held up the opened scroll. Words were sprawled in black ink, she could read them, but many were too messy for her to really understand. "Honey, what would you like for dinner? Sea Lion or Walrus?" Called a sweet voice from the other room. Her mother leaned into the room, fur apron and all. "Sea Lion. We have a lot in the storeroom." Her father answered. He turned, putting aside the ribbon and flattening out the parchment. Friola listened, her little ears perked and waiting. Her father started to tell the story. Friola's eyes widened and she heard tales of majesty, courageous heroes fighting off serpents and beasts. She immersed herself in this other world, following along the twists and turns the words illustrated in wonderful ways. It was beautiful, like a gateway into a realm of fantasy. "The end." The story was concluded. But she wanted to hear more, more stories and more peril. Her father sat her on his lap. Watching the warm, orange glow of the fire, she finally drifted off to a peaceful slumber. Friola thought that this life, this joy, would never end. Oh, how wrong she was. Chapter 3- Winners, Losers, and Tragedy The day began, light pouring in through the windows. Friola fluttered open her eyes, opening them to a new morning. With a jolt, she realized the her father was absent, completely vanished from his spot. Her tiny heart thumping, she entered the kitchen. There was her mother, sorting species of fish to rearrange the cluttered icebox. "M-mommy? Where did Daddy go?" She stuttered. To her relief, mother turned to her with a calm and carefree face. "No need to worry, dear. He'll be back in a bit. Why don't you play outside? It's a beautiful day." Her mother replied. Friola nodded, and they started to the door. She opened it, hearing it clank against the wooden walls. Friola walked out of the homy cabin, into the outdoors. Cool, fresh air burst into her nostrils. Energy burst through her little legs, trotting around the snowy hill. Friola heard a voice, and turned to see her father returning, with a full stock of new firewood, too. She ran up to give her father a quick, cheerful nuzzle, then returning to her playtime. Friola rolled around, giggling in an adorable way. Suddenly, she lost her balance and went tumbling down the hill, straight towards a cliff. Snow battered her face, struggling to breathe. Her father cried out a word. One word that would be the last word she heard. "FRIOLA!" Ground vanished beneath her talons, and down that icy cliff she went. * * * * The soft, snowy ground beneath her, which she had played and romped on for so long, had become her enemy. Her small talons slipped on the cold surface, hearing the screams all too well in her young ears. Friola rolled down the hill, blinded by pure terror, as she attempted to call for help. ''Someone. Please. ''But no words came out of her mouth, just horrified wails. The floor dissapeared beneath her, and she felt the sensation in her heart. She was falling. Her developing wings did not aid her, they did not catch the pockets of air in order to save her life. Time seemed to slow and her fate became imminent. Friola stopped trying. For there was nothing she could do now. The cliff walls were too slippery, and she was too little to be able to flap her way to shelter. The end was near. All she could do now was remember, remember as hard as she could. Her short, yet wonderful life, only to come to an abrupt stop. Friola hit the ground with a sickening crack. A wave of pure pain washed over her, but she did not scream. She did not cry out, like she wanted to so much. Her heart slowed. The breath she was breathing stopped. She finally closed her eyes, and she let go. This was the end. The end of everything she knew, of everyone she loved. Or was it? Chapter 4- A New Life Friola opened her eyes, heavy and sore. Weakened, she shut them again. "Looks like we've got a fader. We'll need a controlled shock for that." A strange voice commented. ''Wait, what? ''As if in reply, a painful beam of electricity zapped through her muscles. She let out a cry of pain. Spinning around, her wavering vision caught a glimpse of the dragon. Snapping her jaws a few times, she eyed him, with fear, more than aggression. He was ebony, with a white robe draped over his smooth scales. Or was it a labcoat? She couldn't really tell. Friola felt groggy and her vision was out of wack in all sorts of ways. Settling back down, she spread her wings, exhausted and relatively confused. "Welcome back to the world of the living. Try not to mess up again, alright?" He greeted her, letting out an eerie chuckle like the sound of a dying cat. His expression fading, he leaned in, examining her through the wire bars. "Wow. Haven't seen anyone calm down that quick. I also haven't seen many Deadfangs who died before they were turned." His voice cracked a bit there, with some strange emotion. ''Grief? ''But before she could really consider, he carried on. "You're a strange one. I'll have to put you on close maintenance." Without another word, he walked off. ''Wait.... Where am I? Who am I? What happened? ''Friola's mind was flooded with questions. She glanced down at her scales, thoroughly chipped, with cords dangling out of them. Large, painful wounds gaped in her back, dripping with blueish-black blood. A trickle of ooze streamed through her maw. Memories flooded back to her, as if she hit an iceberg. ''Mom. Dad. Oh- oh no. ''The moment was so vivid, the plunge toward her final breaths. ''I'm dead. I am dead. ''That put the pieces back together. She was a Deadfang now. Friola peeked around at the other cages, spotting numerous horrific creatures. Confined to cramped cells, just like her. Some with exposed ribs. Others with sunken eyes. They gnashed their teeth and let out ear-piercing shrieks. ''I'm one of them. I'm not me anymore. ''Tears running down her battered face, she curled up, not wanting to face the horrible world. ''I'm not Friola anymore. Chapter 5- The Other Side of The Bars "There we go." Spoke a pale pink dragoness, releasing a Deadfang from her grip. It writhed and squirmed in its restraints. In her talons there was a small container, a blood sample. The deep crimsonblood inside the plastic was thick and dotted with stray drops of blackish ooze. Turning her back, she slid the cup under a high-power microscope. "Aha. just what I needed." Embedded in the dark patches were numerous viruses. Upon closer inspection, though, they seemed to have a yellow-green bubble around them. That bubble had tiny flagella that propelled the virus through the blood, attacking the few remaining healthy cells. 'wip'epperonis Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Honeysuckle The Rainwing) Category:Genre (Adventure)